


What Do You Want?

by sallyamongpoison



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Facials, M/M, Past Sexual History, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Slight Coercion, evil!Joseph (kind of), written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyamongpoison/pseuds/sallyamongpoison
Summary: In which Joseph surprises Robert in a way that's not at all surprising, given their history, and Robert gives in to both Joseph's wants and his own.Written as a birthday gift for @salechat on Tumblr!





	What Do You Want?

The house had been dark when he’d pulled up. Dark and quiet, just as it always was whenever he got home. It was dark outside, dark and quiet, just as it always was whenever he got home. Robert liked it dark and quiet. Even if the dark and quiet made it to where sometimes his thoughts got a little too loud, he liked that better than the sound of lawnmowers and cars going back and forth...typically during the day when he was trying to sleep. No, dark and quiet was better.

He flicked on the light to the living room, blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted, and Robert moved toward the kitchen. In his own home, the one he’d owned for years, he never really felt the need to talk to himself when he there. Alone. He could go for days not saying a word, and most of the time he liked it that way.

“You gonna just stand there, or is there something you want?” he asked, though he didn’t look up from where he was picking up bottle after bottle in the hopes that he might find the one he _swore_ he put down _yesterday_ that still had something in it.

From behind him, from the small hallway that led back to his bedroom, came a soft chuckle and the slight creaking sound that meant the two boards that needed to be replaced had been stepped on. “Just making sure you got home alright is all,” a voice drawled. It was a soft kind of voice, smooth and familiar, and Robert fought the urge to give into the ways it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up a bit. “You drop Mary off at home?”

Robert shrugged, “I dropped her off at the door. Can’t say for sure that she actually went in. Why?”

“I like knowing you both made it back alright.”

Robert didn’t need to turn to know that the sound of footsteps behind him would reveal Joseph in his neatly pressed khakis, pink shirt, and sweater tied around his shoulders. He’d step out from the darkness of the hallway to the nearly too-bright light of the kitchen, and would very probably be standing there with one hand on his hip and the other inspecting his fingernails on the other hand. The man was like a cartoon character: always the same. Robert could almost predict everything from the way he moved to how he talked, to whatever bullshit reason he’d give as an answer.”

He grunted, “How’d you get in? Thought I changed those locks.”

Joseph chuckled, “You always hide the key in the same place. That, or you’re starting to slip up on being crafty, old man.”

Again, Robert grunted as he finally found the bottle he’d been looking for and moved toward the cupboard where he was reasonably sure there were clean glasses. Or mostly clean, anyway. The dishwasher wasn’t as good as it used to be. Maybe he needed to fix that. Or ask Brian to do it. One or the other. “You want?” he asked as he held up the bottle, “or do you have some Church do-goodery to be up and sober for in the morning?”

Again, the footsteps, and Robert tensed when he felt arms wrap around his waist, “Just have to drop the kids off at school in the morning,” Joseph practically purred into his ear, “but you know me. Hangovers aren’t really my thing.”

Not anymore. Before, long before, Joseph was the cheapest date on the block. Three beers and the man was sloppy. These days he could drink Robert under the table and look just as clean cut and crisp the following morning. Not that it happened all that often, but Robert figured the man did it every now and then just to get under his skin.

So he poured to glasses and held one up over his shoulder for Joseph to take. One hand moved from where it rested on Robert’s belt, though the other stayed right where it was, and the glass was taken from him hand. Neither of them moved, but Robert could hear Joseph down the whole thing in two gulps beside his ear. Then a hiss. “When did you start drinking this cheap shit? Er... _stuff_ . Cheap _stuff_. I thought you liked something a bit higher end.”

Robert knew that correction. It was a slip. Just a slip. A hint of the something that was under the surface that sometimes Joseph’s delicate face couldn’t quite hide. It flashed sometimes: anger, amusement, but most often it was a hunger that Robert couldn’t even grasp the depth of.

“When I needed to get the roof fixed. Still does the job.”

“Maybe I’ll buy you a bottle of something nice,” Joseph offered as he reached around Robert’s waist to set the now empty glass on the counter. His hand went back to where his other one was, resting on Robert’s belt. He leaned in closer, pressed himself more fully against Robert’s back, and the index finger of his right hand slipped under the waistband of Robert’s jeans to stroke a little at the warm skin and light dusting of hair that traveled from his navel downward.

He didn’t move. Didn’t react. Just stood there and took a sip of the sharp tasting whiskey he’d poured for himself. Again, he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Robert didn’t want to acknowledge that, but he knew that Joseph knew what he did to him. Especially after a night out when he didn’t have as much fight in him to knock the advances back.

Or as much fight in him to pretend he didn’t want them at all.

That warm body pressed against his back was distracting. It was meant to be, he knew that, and before he could stop himself he was leaning back against it. The one finger that dipped below his waistband became two, then three, and Robert shivered at the sensation of fingertips ghosting over his skin. He hadn’t meant to, hadn’t wanted to show that it got to him, but he couldn’t stop it. Always, it seemed like, he couldn’t keep his self control when Joseph was around. It never failed.

Neither of them said anything for a long moment. It was just the sound of them breathing, and the way that every so often Robert’s breath would catch and Joseph would chuckle in that low, rumbling way of his. It felt like hours that they stayed like that, but also like only seconds before Joseph pulled his fingers up and out from Robert’s waistband and rested both hands on his belt. The was warm breath at his ear, just enough to make his heartbeat pick up, and then the feeling of teeth on his earlobe before he first heard the sound of his belt being unbuckled and the felt it loosen around his hips.

“What do you want?” Robert asked, nearly hissed, and moved to grab at Joseph’s wrist.

Another chuckle, another bite to his ear before warm lips moved to kiss at that _spot_ behind Robert’s ear and down his neck. He faltered, loosened the grip he hand on Joseph’s arm, and closed his eyes. “You know what I want, “Joseph breathed, “otherwise I wouldn’t have waited in here for _hours_ for you to get back.”

“Don’t you have kids to, like, raise?”

“They tend to themselves, especially after bedtime. You know that.” Another kiss at his neck, and Robert bit at his lips when he felt the button to his pants pop open.

This was a bad idea. It was always a bad idea. He didn’t want to give into this _thing_ with Joseph. But he always did.

“You’re a terrible person, Mr. Church Minister, you know that?”

Two hands smoothed from Robert’s hips to tug and play a bit with the waistband of his boxers. He winced when the waistband snapped against his skin, then sighed when he felt Joseph’s hips push a bit more insistently against his ass. Through the layers of denim and khaki he could feel Joseph was hard and rubbing against him where they stood. “Maybe I am,” Joseph mused, “maybe you should make me pay for all the bad things I do. Isn’t that what Robert Small does? Make me feel _sorry_ for all those terrible, _awful_ things.” Almost every word was punctuated by another snap of his waistband and a harder thrust of Joseph’s hard cock against his ass.

He groaned, closed his eyes, and tipped his head back so it rested against Joseph’s shoulder. Robert hated that the man could get to him like this. How Joseph knew all the right buttons to press. It did things to him on the inside. It made his resolve melt, and left him hard and aching. For the moment it left him trapped between a literal rock (granite counter tops, of course) and hard place. A hard place that was grinding up against him and pushing away every thought of ‘this is bad’ and ‘tell him to fuck off.’

“Did you just go to the bar tonight?” Joseph asked as he tugged at the waistband of Robert’s boxers again, “or did you go up to your special place?”

“What do you care?”

A warm hand slipped between the elastic and his skin to wrap around Robert’s cock. He gasped, then tried to cover it with a growl that melted into a groan as that strong hand started to stroke him slowly. Standing there, pants still half done up and Joseph pumping him like that was genuinely almost _sinful,_ and Robert had to fight the urge to thrust into that hand.

“I want to know if you thought about me,” Joseph said. His tone was almost conversational as his other hand unzipped his fly to give them both more room. “You know,” he went on as he squeezed at the tip of Robert’s cock just hard enough to make him jump, “when you’re _handling_ _your wood_ and all.”

“Now, hah, isn’t...the time...for puns,” Robert hissed from between his teeth.

Another squeeze, and Joseph went back to slowly stroking Robert’s cock in time with how his hips thrust lazily against his ass, “Something else to make me feel sorry for, then. There’s such a long list, huh?”

Robert’s head was spinning, thick and clouded, and he leaned back against Joseph’s frame for a moment as he just let himself fall under whatever spell it was that came with whenever Joseph would show up with that fucking gleam in his eye. His blood was hot, body hotter, and after a long moment he whirled around in Joseph’s arms so they were pressed chest to chest. Their eyes met, and both Robert and Joseph stared at one another for a few heartbeats. Joseph’s handsome face was as calm and relaxed as he’d ever seen it. It always was. It was a mask, though. Behind those eyes there was something else, something hungry, and Robert scowled before one fist came up to grab a handful of blond hair.

Neither man said anything. Joseph looked only mildly annoyed by the hand pulling at his hair, and Robert tugged even harder. He just wanted a reaction. Something. Anything.

“That,” Joseph complained, “ _hurts_.”

“Good.”

It was a firestorm of a kiss after that. Nothing but lips and tongues and hands gripping and grabbing. Joseph moaned into it, sighed when Robert’s hands ripped open that fucking pink shirt and dug his fingers into the meat at Joseph’s hips. The man always did love when Robert got rough. It was the only time he showed anything other than amusement for Robert’s decision to actually engage in this. It made him moan and beg, smile and shiver, and there was a part of Robert that loved every second of it.

When the need to breath finally came up, Robert pulled Joseph’s face away by the hair again, “Get on your knees.” He pushed Joseph away just far enough to give them some room, and he watched as the other man dropped to the floor and rested his hands on Robert’s hips. God help him, but it was a gorgeous sight. Probably the only thing better was the sight that followed when Joseph pulled down Robert’s waistband and immediately ran his tongue along the underside of the hard cock before him.

He shivered, shifted his weight, and groaned when Joseph’s mouth wrapped around him. The man was inhuman. Well...something like that anyway, and Joseph groaned as his tongue flicked along the tip of Robert’s cock. There was never a look of glee on Joseph’s face like there was when he was sucking his dick. And if it was going to happen, Robert had realized years ago, then he was at least going to enjoy it.

Again he tangled his fingers in that blond hair, held Joseph still as he rocked his hips forward, and grunted with every thrust into that hot and waiting mouth. He’d stopped being precious about it a long time ago. If anything, it gave him some kind of smug satisfaction to make a mess of the man before him. It wasn’t much, but it was something. He thrust hard and fast, pulled out far enough to smear the tip of his cock along Joseph’s reddened lips and across his cheeks before thrusting hard back into his mouth, grunting with every jerk of his hips.

The tattoo on the hand holding Joseph’s hair would catch the other man’s eye every so often, make him smile around the cock in his mouth, and then he’d look up at Robert with an almost innocent look. On his knees, cheeks bulging as Robert fucked into that wet heat, he looked not unlike some of the tacky angel figurines that were up in Joseph’s house. That was on purpose, probably. It only made Robert pull harder at that hair, thrust hard until Joseph groaned and both spit and precum leaked from his lips. God, that was always his undoing. That handsome face, wrecked and messy, and Robert groaned as the other hand joined the one fisted in Joseph’s hair to pull him back up his cock as he came down the man’s throat. Or...mostly, anyway.

He let one hand go, wrapped it around the base of his cock as he pulled it from Joseph’s lips, and let the last few spurts paint his chin and mouth. Joseph whined, eyes closed, and breathed only one words: “Yes.”

On the floor, shirt open and chest heaving, Joseph leaned back and let the kitchen lights show off the full effect. Lips red from rough treatment, cum dripping down his neck to his chest, hair all out of sorts...and Joseph looked like he’d just had the time of his life. Even still, after he’d come, it _did_ things to Robert. It made his cock jump in a valiant attempt to fill again.

“You got what you wanted,” Robert snapped.

Slowly, Joseph got to his feet. He was still hard in his khakis with the outline of his cock pressed to the front of them, and Robert licked his lips. He still...he still wanted. He didn’t _want_ to want, but he did.

“Yeah, I did,” Joseph replied. His voice was a bit thick and hoarse as he wiped a hand across his chin. “But it’s early yet…”

Damn him.

Joseph headed back the way he’d come, from the hallway, and cast a glance over his shoulder as he paused where the darkness met the light. From where he stood, Robert could almost swear that Joseph’s normally blue eyes glowed with something else. In fact, he almost knew they did. It was an invitation, open-ended and constant.

So he followed, shaking his head the entire way.    

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's been a minute since I wrote some porn, right? And who also doesn't like porn as a birthday present?
> 
> So happy birthday @salechat!
> 
> You can always find me on Tumblr @sallyamongpoison


End file.
